


Keeping you Company

by Little_Leeu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Leeu/pseuds/Little_Leeu
Summary: With Angeal and Genesis now gone, Zack sees that Sephiroth is lonely. He decides to keep the man company, much to Sephiroth's annoyance.This Work is part of a Special Celebration Request from EveryDarkCorner on my Tumblr account
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EveryDarkCorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDarkCorner/gifts).



Zack flicked open his phone and tapped away through his phone messages, looking for any form of message from Angeal. Nothing, nothing for a month now. Zack sighed and headed towards the SOLDIER department. A month, how could Angeal not contact him for a month after vanishing. This was just too weird. Couldn’t the guy just send one text to say he was alright?

Zack stopped just outside the door of the SOLDIER department and sucked the inside of his cheek trying to come to a decision. He clicked open his phone and dialled Angeal’s number. Pressing the phone to his ear he heard.

_The number you have dialled it not in operation, the number you have dialled is not in operation…_

Deactivated…?

Zack sighed and clicked the red button slipping his phone back into his pocked and stepping through the door.  
The usual people were in, Lazard, Kunsel who never seemed to leave the office, Roche and a few others. Kunsel approached him smiling slightly. The guy had always been nice.

“Hey congrats by the way,” he smiled.

“Hu?”

“For making it to first class. Its what you always wanted right?”

“Oh yeah, I just wish Angeal was around,” Zack scratched the back of his head looking sheepish.

Kunsel nodded slightly “Yeah… Well, I wish him luck. Wherever he is,” the man muttered before turning back towards his group of friends. 

Zack bit his lip and continued onward, towards the First-Class section. A place he’d always wanted to be in, not just as an apprentice but as an equal. The prize almost felt hallow now, without his mentor. He pushed open the door and was surprised to find Sephiroth alone, swinging his sword, hitting the training dummy in controlled sweeps. 

He didn’t stop when Zack entered the room, either too focused on his task or, he just didn’t care. Sephiroth was known as cold for a reason. Zack decided to watch the guy, who was now supposed to be his partner in SOLDIER. The two only remaining SOLDIER first class members. Sephiroth moved like water, flowing his movements. Calculating each swing against an imaginary enemy. Swing smack, swoosh smack. 

Sephiroth stopped and put the sword down with a heavy sigh. He turned and spotted Zack.

“Oh! Zack, hello,” he said, deep voice like gravel, devoid of happiness.

“Seph, have you heard from… them?” Zack asked sitting down.

“No, I have not,” Sephiroth replied looking down, voice going quiet. 

Zack nods and hesitated, he wants to tell Sephiroth about the deactivated phone, but there was no point. Maybe Sephiroth was right, maybe Angeal had defected and ran off with Genesis. He’d hoped it was just… No, He’d defected there was no denying this. Memories burned in Zacks mind; the man had stood over his own mothers body muttering about being a monster. He couldn’t keep denying this. He just missed his mentor. And maybe Sephiroth’s even more subdued nature meant he missed his friends. 

“Hey Seph! Train with me!” 

“Hu? What?” Sephiroth looked up and frowned at young Zack. 

Zack grabbed his sword and grinned, “Train with me, come on it’ll be fun!” 

Sephiroth frowned unfolding his arms, reaching for Masamune, unsure of Zacks intentions. He stepped forward flexing the weapons a little. Zack grinned and held his sword at the ready position, they circled each other for a short time.

“Umm… Rules?” Sephiroth asked, still confused by the situation.

“First cut wins!” Zack said.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and lunged forward a little, Masamune was long and he was confident he’d get him in seconds. Zack dropped and rolled to the side. Masamune passing over just a hair’s inch over his shoulder. Sephiroth frowned, Zack jumped to his feet and rushed forward. Sephiroth swung his long sword towards Zack again. The younger SOILDER blocked, the ring of steel echoing through the hall. Sephiroth thrust forward attempting to unbalance Zack. It worked to a short degree, but he righted himself by placing a firm foot on the floor. 

The attacks started coming in swiftly. Zack was soon backing off, stumbling out the door. He jumped onto the table blocking one of Sephiroth’s swiftest attacks. The Silverman had a small smirk on his face now. Well at lest he was enjoying himself… maybe? Zack over balanced and fell off the table he stood on. 3rd and 2nd class SOLDIERs scattered as the two bounded through the halls like rampaging animals. 

They ignored the angry shouts of the other SOLDIERs and workers as they moved, swords clashing together. Sephiroth was now ginning, laughing a little even as he found the challenge thrilling. Zack was putting up a real good fight. He had changed, got stronger even. Sephiroth really did owe it to Angeal to keep training his little prodigy.

Sephiroth landed a small cut across the bridge of Zacks nose. Sephiroth stepped away and put Masamune away. Zack grinned and put his sword away too.

“You’ve gotten stronger,” Sephiroth said folding his arms.

“I guess? Angeals training,” Zack said softly.

“I’d like to help continue to train you.”

“I think I’d like that. I mean we are partners, now right?”

Sephiroth Smirked and headed back towards the 1st Class SOLDIER lounge. “Thank you Zack I needed. That.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zack lay back on his barracks bed looking up at the ceiling. He rolled onto his side and sighed. The weekend finally. Though he’d still have to work, Saturday meant karaoke night. Karaoke night was always a blast. He chuckled to himself remembering last time. He and Reno had ended up in a rap battle. He personally thought he crushed Reno, yet the crowd cheered for Reno. Well he figured he needed his spirits boosting after he lost. Dam he had lost so hard, he’d dropped the mic.

Zack stretched, he was looking forward to a day of training and patrols with Sephiroth. The guy seemed to be really warming up to him. He sat up really sharply with a brilliant idea. He would take Sephiroth to Karaoke. That was the best idea he had, had in a long time!

Zack crammed breakfast into his mouth, he was excited about his new idea. He wanted to see if Sephiroth would come right away. However, finding Sephiroth wasn’t always easy. Seph knew how to not be found If he didn’t want to be. 

Zack dumped his stuff in the sink and ran off towards Sephiroth’s quarters. Well it was not shocking that he wasn’t there, Sephiroth was hardly ever there. He scratched his chin and walked back towards the training grounds, bumping into Reno and Rude on the way. 

“hey Zack, ya coming tonight. I’m persuaded Rude to sing this time,” The redhead said slapping the back of his hand on Rude’s chest.

The taller dark-skinned man scowled as if this was being done by blackmail. 

“Oh Yeah! I’m going to ask Seph to come this time!” Zack announced proudly. 

“Yeah… Sure right, I’ll eat my own goggles if he turns up!” Reno snorted shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Is that a bet?” Zack asked.

Reno held out his hand to shake on it. Zack grinned and shook his hand. This should be easy. Reno waved and walked off to do, whatever it was they did. Zack was never sure, they seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

Zack found Sephiroth in the training ring, back whacking the training dummy yet again. Zack smirked and walked over, smirk becoming a grin. Sephiroth stopped lowered Masamune raising an eyebrow at Zack, a little concerned.

“Yes Zack…” He said not really wanting to hear what Zack had to say.

“So, Seph I wondered if you wanted to hang out tonight? It's karaoke night,” Zack asked with a small smile.

“… No,” Sephiroth replied.

“Oh, come on Seph, it’ll be fun. The Turks are going!” Zack half whined

Sephiroth glared a little at nothing in particular. An evening with Reno sounded like hell.

“Oh… Well, I just thought that since I’m all alone, some fun out with my old buddy Seph would be nice. Guess the Turks will just laugh at me again…” Zack lowered his head in mock sadness “I’ll just go, train on my own in the VR system.” 

Sephiroth let out a long-suffering sigh “Fine, I’ll come just this once.” 

Zack grinned and waved his hand in a semi salute “You won’t regret it!”

* * *

Sephiroth was pretty sure he was going to regret it. He sighed waiting for Zack outside the other SOLDIER barracks. Zack, now being a 1st class SOLDIER was entitled to his own quarters, Sephiroth didn’t understand why the guy still opted to live with the other SOLDIERS. Probably something to do with his honour thing that he’d inherited from Angel. He let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes as other SOLDIER boys and girls tried to make small talk with him. He tried to be pleasant enough, but he really just wanted the night over. Zack walked out still wearing his uniform but, he’d done his hair, again. 

Sephiroth frowned and sighed “Alright… were we going?” He asked resigned.

“The wall Market Pub,” Zack replied heading for the exit.

Sephiroth folded his arms on the train, sandwiched between Zack and Reno, he looked so obvious. Other passengers just stared at him. He re folded his arms again and glared at Zack, who leaned over Sephiroth and nudged Reno.

“What?”

“You promised to eat your goggles if I got him here,” Zack said laughing.

“You got me here for a BET!” Sephiroth snapped.

“Relax your going to love it!” Zack smacked Sephiroth in the stomach with the back of his hand playfully.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed griping a whisky Reno had forced into his hand. The tall silver giant wasn’t a fan of alcohol. He didn’t see the point! It didn’t have any effect on him. Why drink it? Still it would go to waste if he didn’t, so he drank. He watched as Zack sung his heart out on stage. An awful rendition of _Don’t you love me Baby!_ Sephiroth winced as he missed nearly every note. He moved onto _Baby you’re a firework!_

“He’s… Awful!” Sephiroth groaned. 

“Yep, give him credit for trying though,” Reno muttered leaning back. He winked at a passing bar maid who giggled hurrying past blushing. 

“Why do you let him sing?” Sephiroth asked.

“Entertainment,” Rude muttered knocking back his beer.

Sephiroth blinked and couldn’t help letting out a chuckle as Zack walked back to the table. He grinned down at Reno with a smug look on his face before sitting down.

“Beat that red boy,” he said, “I killed it out there!”

“Metaphorically no, physically yes,” Sephiroth muttered into his Whiskey.

Zack gave him a thumbs up and a wide grin taking Sephiroth’s words as a compliment, which they were not. The group watched as Reno took centre stage. He wasn’t the best but certainly not as bad as Zack. At least he could hit notes. It was when Rude took to the stage that people started to pay attention to the Karaoke corner. People were weeping into tissues. He was Amazing. A hidden talent. The man was waisted as a Turk.

He came back accepting the praise gratefully before sitting down and acting as if he hadn’t just wowed the crowd with his voice. The guy was a puzzle. Sephiroth just blinked a few times and sighed heavily as the inevitable happened. 

“Come on Seph! Sing come on! I know your probably not as good as me but Seph everyone else sung!” Zack slurred over him draping his arms over the guy.

“No Zack… I don’t sing,” Sephiroth muttered coldly. 

Reno laughed loudly as Zack continued to get Sephiroth to move or pick a song to no luck. 

“Fine! I’ll just sing with Reno then!” Zack blurted out hooking the redhead out of his seat and dragging him back to the stage. Reno looked as if he was being lead to slaughter.

“Shouldn’t we help him?” Sephiroth asked.

“Nah… Lets just watch it unfold,” Rude muttered snapping a photograph on his phone. 

Sephiroth chuckled watching Zack awfully sing through his parts of the song. Reno genuinely looked like he was in pain listening to his drunk friend wail. He picked up his parts giving shifty glances at Zack as he muttered along with Reno’s singing parts. 

As the night wore on Zack and Reno slowly got drunker and drunker. Sephiroth had to yank Reno’s goggles out his mouth whilst the guy screamed “A bet is a BET!” with Zack nodding enthusiastically. Zack kept running up to the stage to sing. In the end Sephiroth had to walk onto the Stage, wrestle the mic from Zack’s hand, as he was trying to convince people he was the best and he’d prove it with another song. He heave the guy over his shoulder waved to a laughing Reno and Rude and left. 

“Come on you loved it!” Zack mumbled from Sephiroth’s shoulder.

“It was… Interesting,” Sephiroth muttered not wanting to admit watching Zack get slowly drunker and convince himself he was a karaoke god hadn’t been entertaining. 

“I love you bro…” Zack mumbled falling asleep.

“Uhh hhhuuu…” Sephiroth stated awkwardly waiting for a train with a now sleeping Zack on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, for god Sake leave him alone!” Zack snapped at the 3rd Class SOLDIER who was standing over a poor rookie guard taking the piss out of him

“Zack, you know all Guards are wanna be SOLDIERS. It’s our duty to put them in their place,” The 3rd class SOLDIER replied pulling the poor Rookie around.

“Cloud isn’t a show-off now leave him alone or else,” Zack squared off his shoulders stepping closer to the 3rd Class SOLDIER.

The guy pushed Cloud away, who stumbled a little confused and feeling a little lost. 

“Or what!” The 3rd Class SOLDIER snapped also Squaring off his shoulders. 

Zack threw a punch, hitting the man in the nose. He broke the man's nose with a satisfying crack. The guy staggered back snarling as blood trickled down his face. He ran back towards Zack, fist swinging. Zack ducked easily and tripped the man. The guy didn’t give up that easily, spinning on his heels and running back towards Zack.

It wasn’t long until a small crowd gathered. Lazard stalked over angrily, parting the crowd, finding Zack and the 3rd class SOLDIER now brawling. 

“ZACK! ZAIN WHAT ON EARTH!” Lazard pulled them apart, “Zain you stay here. Zack with me NOW!”

Zack whipped blood from his face, scowled at Zain and nodded to Cloud before following Lazard. He had an idea of where they were going.

* * *

Sephiroth was sat in his office clicking lazily on his computer. He didn’t really know why he’d been given an office or computer as much of his work didn’t really involve admin, aside from a bit of research. He looked up as his door was opened and Lazard stepped in with a blooded Zack behind him.

Sephiroth sighed “What is it this time?”

“Fighting, I’ll leave you to it,” Lazard stated stepping past Zack and walking out the door. 

Sephiroth nodded to the seat in front of him. Zack sulked walking over and sitting down. Sephiroth sighed looking at Zack who was looking like a belligerent child. He got up from his seat, walked around and leant on his desk. 

“Zack, you can’t just go around fighting the other SOLDIER’s. We are First class, we need to be an example,” Sephiroth stated looking at the younger man.

Zack just pouted a little, not looking at Sephiroth. He was an example; he was proving that you couldn’t just go around bullying the rookie Guards just because you felt like it. Sephiroth placed fingers to his temple and shook his head. Sometimes it was like Zack behaved like a child. 

“Perhaps you want to tell me what happened?” Sephiroth asked.

Zack sighed “They were picking on Cloud,” Zack stated.

“And Cloud is a new SOLDIER recruit. Funny I haven’t seen anyone called Cloud on the list,” Sephiroth replied rubbing his chin.

“No, No. Cloud is a Guard,” Zack shifted a little in his seat, “He quite young. Barely an adult. Zain was pushing his weight around saying that Guards are wanna be SOLDIER’s and that we need to put them in their place.”

Sephiroth groaned he knew of Zain and his attitude. It was… Legendary. He’d been one of the SOLDIER recruits taken from the slums and often acted as the big I am. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. 

“So, I warned him, and he didn’t listen. I punched him and broke his nose,” Zack explained. 

Sephiroth nodded with a small smile. He stood upright “Ok let's go find this Cloud. We can register him as one of our permanent guard partners.”

Zacks's face seemed to light up, “Yeah you’ll really like him,” he said with much enthusiasm.

Zack almost jumped out of his seat. He flung open Sephiroth’s door and ran down the corridor back towards the SOLDIER reck room. Cloud was stood with some other guards, waiting for orders it seemed. Sephiroth patted Zack’s shoulder.

“Which one is Cloud?” He asked.

Zack pointed at a young blonde-haired man with a scarf around his neck. He did look a lot younger than the other Guards. Like Zack had stated, he looked barely out of his teen years. Sephiroth approached the young man. He gave a small smile trying to reassure the kid. Cloud looked terrified and Awed all at once. Zack plodded over resting his arm up on Sephiroth’s shoulder. 

“Hey Cloud. Sephiroth said he’d register you as our Permanent Guard Partner,” Zack said with a grin.

“Err… That’s really…”

“Don’t mention it,” Zack said holding his hand out for a high five.

Cloud slapped his hand against Zacks and smiled. Zack was happy to see that Zain wasn’t in the room.

“Say I have an awesome idea! Seph you’re going to love this!”

Sephiroth groaned.

* * *

“He’s really bad…” Cloud muttered looking at Zack as he sang his heart out on stage.

Sephiroth shook his head before placing his elbows on the table and burying his face in his hands. Zack continued to butcher _Sexy back._

“Yeah, he’s bad! It’s called entertainment yo!” Reno snapped clicking his fingers “Why do you think we bring him along!”

Zack pointed at the table and winked. Cloud grit his teeth and looked sideways to Sephiroth, Reno and Rude. 

“Why do they still let him Sing! I’m sure the pub is going to empty soon!” Cloud stated.

“Because it's funny!” Reno explained. 

Zack finished his song and mic dropped before walking over to the table fully confident sitting down next to Cloud and Reno. 

“Yeah, I’m good! We should do this every weekend!”

Sephiroth just groaned into his hands whilst Cloud smiled sheepishly.

“Sure…” the blond muttered “Every weekend…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading :)


End file.
